


Indulgence

by isabeau



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-28
Updated: 2009-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:03:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabeau/pseuds/isabeau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Futurefic, in a timeline where Sam said yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulgence

Every year, Sam is allowed one indulgence: a birthday cake -- well, cupcake, really -- and three candles.

It's not his birthday, though. January 24. Dean's birthday. Jess's. He's not quite sure what the third candle is for; the day the world ended, maybe.

_(the day the world began, you mean)_

He lets the candles burn down, and then strips off the exquisitely decorated icing and fingerpaints pentagrams on the pristine white shirt.

_(sugar does not repel demons)_

Then, midnight, and Lucifer answers Sam's unspoken question

_(because I want to make you happy)_

as he tosses the cupcake carelessly in the trash.


End file.
